elementalsanimatedseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Blue Blood Vampires
Biography Blue Blood vampires are a group of rare vampires that are said to be the strongest vampires. Their most distinct feature is their eyes which are a different shade of blue. Differences from normal Vampires Blue Blood vampires cannot be burned in the sun. They are physically faster and stronger than normal vampires. Their fangs are longer and they are not controlled by thirst for blood. Unlike normal vampires they are not undead. Simply put they are humans gifted with the abilities of vampires. They don't require blood to live and can survive on a human diet. Also they cannot be killed by the bite of a werewolf. History Blue Bloods are rumoured to have originated from southern Brazil because it was the birthplace of the first Blue Blood Emilio Vanteroso. Creation of The First Blue Blood In the year 1217 after his brother and family were transformed into the Ancient Family, Henry became furious. He had hid hus vampirism from his brother Ronald and wanted to be the only supernatural being in the family. Not to mention they trapped his magician Titos. Henry had decided to experiment with his blood. One night a werewolf attacked her and she was on the verge of death. Not knowing what to do, Henry fed her his blood and her wounds healed. She then became the first Blue Blood. Henry realised the she was stronger than a regular vampire and that she could be a threat. In order to prevent this from happening again. Henry created the legend stating that if a human drank vampire blood they would die. He then began slaughtering humans claiming that they died from being infected with vampire blood. Henry succeeded but his wife, Eleanor found out what he had done and killed him. She then fled and was never to be heard from again. For over four hundred years the legend spread and everyone believed it. However one vampire did something terrible which resulted in the creation of the second Blue Blood Creation of The Second Blue Blood In the year 1643, Emilio Vanteroso was visited by a vampire, Paulo. Paulo had been bitten by a werewolf and was very close to dying. The legends stated that if a human drank the blood of a vampire they would become sick and die. Emilio had been a researcher fascinated with vampires and werewolves. Paulo was disgusted by the progress Emilio had made and decided to kill him. Paulo was too weak so he tricked Emilio into drinking his blood the told the legend. Paulo expected Emilio to die but that never happened. Instead Emilio's irises turned blue and his fangs came out. Emilio killed Paulo for tricking him and the fangs receeded. Emilio noticed that he was stronger and faster but did not have any craving for blood. He lived normally with his family although he had stopped ageing at 36. His family lived peacefully for 7 years until the third blue blood was created. The Hybrids So far in history, Eleanor and Emilio Vanteroso are the only two hybrid Blue Blood. Eleanor had werewolf venom in her system while Emilio drank the blood of a vampire who had been infected with werewolf venom. So far this is the two known ways of becoming a Blue Blood Hybrid. These hybrids are stronger than Blue Bloods who are stronger than normal vampires. This make Emilio and Eleanor the strongest vampire in history.